boku no hero love stories
by Mr.prince923
Summary: stories between the characters I ship in My Hero Academia, all in the same story and there will be smut ;)
1. the precious children

**AN: stories from the ships I ship in boku no hero academia. If you don't like them... then it's your own opinion and I respect it, I just hope you do the same with mine. I haven't written many fanfics and am fairly new so if you have tips then please feel free to comment and help me out.**

After returning home from running a few laps on the beach he worked so hard to clean up, Izuku was exhausted. He was so sweaty it could easily be mistaken for him coming back from the pool, that is until you get a wiff of what he smelled like. Izuku opened the front door and put his red shoes next to the door along with all the other pairs of shoes there. He sighs a little and looks at his mom who was in the kitchen preparing lunch.

Inko turned and saw her son come back home from his run, just seeing her little hero in training was all she needed to have her mood increase drastically and make all the hardships in life disappear seeing his smile. "Izuku! you're back early, I'm making lunch right now so why don't you..." her face scrunched up as he walked in the kitchen and she was hit in the face with this wave of stench from her teenage son's extremely sweaty body and on closer inspection she noticed it looked more like he went swimming. "ugh! Izuku! did you take a dive in the water while you were off at the beach, you smell horrible!"

Izuku blushes embarrassed and a large sweat drop appeared on the side of his head "uhh.. n-no but I mean.. I can't smell thaaat bad right?" he scratched the back of his head from embarrassment and he could feel just how wet his hair was from the sweating. As he raised his arm up to scratch the back of his head, an incredibly horrible odor came from under his arm and poor Inko was on the receiving end of this.

"bleh!" Inko turned her head and pinched her nose to try and spare herself from the stench. "go and take a shower while I finish up preparing lunch, I'll set a clean pair of clothes on your bed while you shower now, shoo! shoo!" she waved at the air telling Izuku to leave.

"okay, okay!" Izuku blushed a little more but instead of embarrassment, it was because of his already warm body only getting hotter in their house during the summer time "can you you turn on the air conditioning while I'm in there? it's so hot in here" he said as he walked out of the kitchen waving his hand in a futile attempt to cool himself down.

Inko sighs and nods with a soft smile on her face as she would give her son ever since he was just a child "sure thing sweetie, now go wash up! aren't your friends coming over soon?" she asks her son while wiping some sweat off her forehead.

Izuku's eyes widened a bit at the realization "o-oh god! thats right! I-I can't have them seeing me like this or smelling me! w-what if they did and abandoned me as a friend!? th-then I-I'd be alone at s-school again and Kacchan w-would probably start picking on me again and..." he kept rambling on and on getting emotional and teary eyed until he heard their doorbell ring, he snapped back to reality and dashed to his room to the bathroom to begin taking his shower.

Tenya Iida was the first to arrive -for obvious reasons- at the house of his fellow classmate and dear friend Izuku Midoriya, or as their other just as close friend Ochako Uraraka, referred to him as "Deku" however that was hardly the appropriate name for someone you considered a dear friend and comarade! however... Izuku does seem to respond to the nickname rather oddly considering it's meaning and how others would react to being called it. For example, if Bakugo were to be called "Deku" then... he shuddered at the mere thought of property damage his classmate would most likely cause. His attire consisted of a navy blue polo shirt, black cargo shorts, and white running shoes. Tenya was greeted to rather short and slightly chubby woman with black that had a green tint to it just like Izuku's. The young Iida bowed before his host before properly introducing himself to the woman before him. "Hello! I am Tenya Iida, Izuku's friend. You must be his mother I presume? it's an honor to meet you ma'am!" he says as he bows once more.

Inko smiles and watches Izuku's friend introduce himself " _such a proper young man, I wonder if any of that can rub off of Izuku..."_ she thinks to herself. "the honor is all mine, thank you for taking an interest in my son and being his friend... I don't believe Izuku has ever actually brought home a friend before..." she looked down smiling a little while getting teary eyed since her son has actually been able to make friends, all those times she saw him cry and come home from school covered in dirt and bruises from the other kids harrasing him for being quirkless just seemed so far away in the back of her mind now seeing her baby boy making friends... she was so happy.

Iida sees Inko getting emotional and smiles a bit as he puts his hand on his chest over his heart "Izuku and I extremely close friends and I believe he had helped myself and others grow exponentially as people and has struck a fire inside me, a fire of determination! determination to rise above and become a great hero! and for that, I will always be at his side as someone he considers a true friend!" he points to the sky with light shining just right on his glasses to make the lenses very shiny.

Inko covered her mouth as tears started rolling down her cheeks then her hand. She hugged the tall boy in front of her with her face in chest as she kept saying 'thank you' the words being muffled against the Iida boy's chest.

Iida was a little surprised when Izuku's mother hugged him and he smiles softly while rubbung her back lightly. "Miss Midoriya, is there a reason for your sudden embrace?"

Inko sniffles and smiles a little as she looks up at him then pulls away a little bit while wiping her tears of her cheek. "I'm sorry... it's just... Izuku never really had a lot of friends when he was a child... a-and it... j-just... it warms my heart seeing my boy making friends..." she wipes her tears again then moves to the side so he can step inside "please come in and make yourself at home"

Iida smiled and walked in then untied his shoes and placed them next to Izuku's red shoes. He noticed the sound of the shower and realized it must be Izuku in there. He smelled the food cooking and took it upon himself to aid Miss Midoriya in her cooking.

Inko closed the front door and turned around to see that in the kitchen Iida was wearing a pink apron with flower designs on it and a big white chef hat on his head. She covered her mouth as she laughed into her hands was getting teary eyed again but from laughing so much "Iida.. what are you, pfft!.. hehehe! what are you doing?" she was now holding her sides as she watched the boy.

"I am aiding you in your preperation of the meal and found this attire to be appropriate" he says turning around to look at the laughing woman "might I ask as you, what do you find so amusing?" he cocks an eyebrow in confusion.

Inko takes a deep breath as she calmed down from her laughing fit. "it's.. it's nothing really.. thank you for your help" she says as she smiles at him softly and goes into the kitchen so they can work on making lunch.

Ochako Uraraka arrived at Deku's house while wearing a pink tank top, black shorts, and pink covers. Her naturally rosy cheeks were a bit darker today, not from the heat but from being here, at Deku's house. She didn't really know when she started feeling this way, at first he was just the guy who tripped in front of the school, then the plain looking boy who saved her from the big robot, and after seeing the event that would soon spark the fated battle between men, Deku became her best friend. So it was a total mystery to her as to why she started feeling this way, maybe it's the way he always helped her out when she needed it, how he always did little things of kindness for her, how he put others before himself and wanted nothing more than to help those in need even if it meant hurting himself, how his emerald green eyes somehow always shined brighter with determination to rise above and become number one! He was just so... she couldn't find the words to describe that wonderful... wonderful boy. Sometimes she believed that he was a gift from god or an angel from heaven that was sent down to further better the world simply with his existence. It was impossible for her to be in a bad mood with him around her, she always wanted to be with him and to help him like how he always helped her and never wanted anything in return. Her mother always told her that there was someone in the world for everyone and that one way or another they will end up together, and Uraraka was absolutely certain that Deku was her other half... the person that would complete her.

Uraraka arrived at the Midoriya household then kmocked on the door and waited politely then smiles when the door opens and she sees a short kind of chubby woman with hair just like Deku's

Inko smiles warmly and kindly as she opened the door and saw the cute girl in front of her "hello, you must be Uraraka. Please, come in" she moves out of the way so she can step in.

"thank you" Uraraka smiles kindly at Inko then steps inside and puts her shoes next to Iida's. Wait... Iida's? She looked up and saw Iida in the kitchen wearing a chef hat along with a pink flowery apron and the sight made her go into a laughing fit.

Iida turns and saw his dear friend Ochako Uraraka covering her mouth and laughing into it uncontrollably "Uraraka-san! you're here! what is so amussing?" he asks confused while cocking an eyebrow.

Uraraka slowly calms down and takes in a deep breath, she looked at Iida once more and giggled "it's nothing Iida.. hehehe" she looks at Inko and smiles "you have such a beautiful Miss Midoriya, um... where's uh... where's Izuku-kun's room?" just mentioning his name made her gain a light blush on her cheeks but thankfully this went unnoticed by Inko since Uraraka has naturally rosy cheeks.

Inko smiles softly at Uraraka and points to the hallway "it's the third door on the left"

Izuku had taken quite a while in the shower, thoroughly scrubbing his body and hair to get the smell of sweat off his body. After awhile of course he had to get out seeing as how he had friends over and didn't want to make the water bill go up. He stepped out of the shower and began to dry himself off with an All Might towel, if his friends or even his classmates like Kaminari and Mineta found out about his fanboy tendencies reaching THIS far... he would die from embarrassment. Izuku wrapped his towel around his body then left the bathroom rather quickly as he went across the hallway into his room and closed the door, he dropped his towel then goes over to his dresser and starts looking for clothes. Then the door opened.

Uraraka opened the door to Deku's room and then saw him. The man or rather, the teenage boy of her dreams right in front of him... shirtless... no wait... naked... he was in front of her... naked... OH GOD HE'S NAKED!!! Uraraka was mentally screaming as fireworks went off in her head, she was a blushing mess as her eyes were completely fixated on Deku's body while she then started to get a heavy nosebleed.

Izuku looked over his shoulder in pure horror hearing and then seeing the door open then saw that it was that the culprut of opening his door was Uraraka, his best friend and the girl he's had a crush on ever since she tried giving him some of her points after the U.A. entrance exam. She was now in his room and was witnessing him naked. He blushed so dark it was more red than Kirishima's hair. He stood there like a deer in the headlights just staring at Uraraka totally petrified.

Uraraka just stood there. Staring. Staring at her crush's body, she never expected Deku to have such an incredible body like this. But as she witnessed and admired his body, her eyes started going down, down towards his manhood, and it was pretty big considering how the other girls in class like Tooru and Mina would talk about how they wished they could date guys with large penises, and from what she would hear from the conversations between those two. Izuku was packing, sge only was able to see it for a few seconds though since he stumbled back and covered himself with a blanket.

Izuku stumbled back and landed on his bed sitting down then quickly covered himself with a blanket and was still a blushing mess as he looked at Uraraka.

Ochako then felt light headed and her eyes rolled back in her head as some more blood squirted out of her nose and she fell backwards saying the words "so... hot.." she then landed on the floor and proceeded to pass out.

When Ochaco awoke, she was laying in Deku's bed with a wet towel on her forehead and Izuku next to her sitting on a chair, now fully clothed in a light green v-neck and beige cargo shorts, they weren't alone though as Inko was on the phone with Ochako's parents just informing them of what happened and making sure they know that she's okay. Iida was in the corner also sitting in a chair holding the large plate of takoyaki that he and Inko were cooking. Ochako sat up slowly and got the attention of Izuku.

Izuku saw Ochako sit up then gave her a small kind of embarrassed smile "h-hey Uraraka..."

"h-hey Deku..."

"thank you"

"eh?"

Ochako blushes realizing what she said then quickly hid her face in her hands being so embarrassed.

Izuku was just left a bit confused at Uraraka's sudden thanks and all he remembered was her walking in on him and then thought to himself " _I hope this doesn't make our relationship go downhill and eventually disappear"_

What niether of them realized was that this was going to be the starting point of their soon to be romance.


	2. the class presidents

Tenya Iida was the first to arrive at class about an hour earlier than classes were supposed to begin. He made his way through the school to classroom 1-A then slid open the large door and made his way to his desk and set his bag down, he opens his bag and begins to go through his neatly organized bag filled with all the right supplies. A small smile crept onto his face as he saw the two pictures he kept in his hero class binder. One of the pictures was of Midoriya, Uraraka and himself in front of the school while in their uniforms, He kept his hands to his sides and kept his body as stiff as a board with a small smile on his face, Midoriya had been trembling a little as he clutched the straps of his yellow backpack and had a shaky smile while looking like he was on the verge of tears of joy, and Uraraka was crouching in front of the boys with her hands and fingers raised to the peace sign with both hands and the pads on her fingertips very visible, her smile was the biggest and brightest with many of her pearly white teeth showing.

Iida chuckles to himself silently remembering when the photo was taken then set it down and looked at the other which was of the three friends again however dawned in their hero costumes trying to look badass but ultimately just looked rather goofy.

Seeing this picture made Tenya chuckle yet again and sigh softly "ahh... I certainly feel better now that I've met those two and have made friends... I'm so grateful to be here..." he set the picture down and placed them both on his binder then used his thumb and index finger to lift his glasses up and wipe a tear he had that was about to roll down his face.

Tenya stands up and looks at the clock then saw that a mere five minutes have passed since he arrived in class and began looking at his photos. He looks at the whiteboard with his hands on his hips "I suppose it is up to the class President to write today's agenda on the board for his fellow classmates!"

Momo Yaoyorozu arrived at school rather early via her family's limo and gave their limo driver a soft smile as he opened the door for her while she stepped out "thank you sabanto" she sighed a little as she looked up at her hero academia then begun walking towards the gate.

Tenya finished writing the classes agenda down on the whiteboard then took a close look around the room and was mortified at the mess he saw [Author: it was just some garbage Kaminari and Ashido probably left along with some dirt and light burn marks property of blasty Mcsplodokill, but you all know how Mr. vroom vroom legs gets] "what is this!? It's.. it's.. it's horrible! the classroom for the next generation of heroes can not be in such a state!" he exclaimed as he dashed out of the room and head down to the closet where all the cleaning supplies were kept.

Momo got to the class 1-A room and saw the door was wide open "how odd... doesn't Todoroki usually close the door whenever he leaves last?" she asked herself as she walked into the vacant classroom. She took notice of the mess as well and groaned knowing her classmates where behind it, but then her attention was drawn to the whiteboard which already had their schedule written down.

"did Mr. Aizawa do this...? no... it couldn't be..." she looks to her right and saw the bookbag on Iida's desk along with his binders.

A small smile found it's way to her lips as she figured out it must've been Iida to be the one who wrote down the agenda. She looked back to his desk and binders, she took notice of what appeared to be the corner edge of a photograph sticking out of his binder.

She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help it, Momo walked over to Iida's desk and opened his binder and picked up the first photograph she saw. It was Iida, Uraraka and Midoriya all in their hero costumes in a rather goofy pose which made Momo giggle.

Momo then looked at the other picture and sighed seeing Iida with his friends. Momo just didn't understand how they were all friends with how different they are, Uraraka is bubbly and tends to be rather chatty plus she always drops her guard in a fight, and Midoriya... ugh... where should she start with him, he lacks any form of confidence, is always analytical to the point of being a stalker, has horrible social skills, is a total fanboy about All Might, and he constantly hurts himself with his fighting style, he's just incredibly vexing.

Momo then looked at Iida in the picture and smiles while gaining a slight blush on her cheeks, then immediately set the photos down and put them in the binder in a rush as she heard footsteps coming towards the classroom, she sat down in her chair in the corner and acted as though she was just on her phone once Iida came back.

Tenya came back irritated since the door filled with the cleaning supplies was locked and he didn't have or even know where the keys for that room were. As he entered the classroom he saw his deputy class President, Momo Yaoyorozu which brought a smile to his face.

"good morning Yaoyorozu! I'm surprised you're hear so early" Iida smiles at his deputy class rep as he went over to the mess and began cleaning.

Momo looks at Iida and smiles as she puts her phone in her backpack "well it's not very wise to come to school with little time for preparation" She had gotten up and began helping Iida with the cleaning with a small smile still present on her face. "I am empressed that you came so early though, and that you already wrote down the agenda on the board... you just seem to keep improving Iida... I'm rather jealous if I'm being honest..." the last part was said quietly but not quiet enough to go unheard.

Iida looked up at Momo "why are you jealous? You're easily far surperior to me and most of the others in class... you have the best grades, are the most popular, and one of the best fighters and tactitions... you should believe in what you can do and should never compare yourself to others... you're so much better than you think you are Yaoyorozu..." Iida was standing up now and smiling kindly at Yaoyorozu as he offered her a hand to get up.

Momo was looking up at Iida and was on the verge of tears as she had never gotten such praise before in her life. She hesitantly took his hand and noticed her face got rather hot as she then turned away to hide the growing blush.

"Momo"

"excuse me?"

"y-you can call me by my first name... Momo"

"well then, you may also address me by my first name" Iida smiles at Momo then got rid of the trash abd left the room to put the cleaning supplies back.

Momo went back to her desk and sat down with the blush still present on her face unfortunately. " _why am I blushing so much... it... i-it must've just been the praise from Iida... that's all... and... they kindness off helping me up... with one swift pull... he's very strong... I... I wonder how muscular he is... he always wears his student jacket... or uniform... I wish I could just rip those clothes off him..."_ she blushes a shade of red that would put Kirishima's hair to shame as she shakes her head and slaps her cheeks "don't think like that about him!"

"about who?"

Momo nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard the new voice in front of her.

"KYAA! A-Ashido! I wasn't thinking about anyone I swear!" Momo shakes her head and hands nervously trying to get Ashido to forget about what she just heard but to no avail.

Ashido grins evily and leans in front of Momo with their faces only inches apart "well now that you've said that you have to tell me who it is~ it's a boy that's for sure~ hmm... he's in the class isn't he!"

"N-NO!" Momo was still redder than a rose while waving her hands frantically.

Ashido grins more and jumps up a bit with her fist pumped up "haha! so he is in the class! is it Todoroki?"

"No"

"Kirishima?"

"No"

"Kaminari?"

"No"

"Kouda?"

"No"

"Ojiro?"

"No, if it was him then Hagakure would've killed me by now"

"fair point... Mineta?"

"...really?"

"Yeah I don't know why I bothered...Shouji?"

"ugh" Momo groans and rolls her eyes as she slams her forehead on her desk.

Iida came back to the classroom and saw Ashido and Momo talking at the latter's desk.

"Good morning Ashido" Iida smiles to his pink classmate as he takes his seat.

Ashido and Momo both turned to face Iida.

Ashido smiled happily and waved to her class President.

Momo looked at Iida and couldn't help a small smile form on her face along with a light pink tint on her cheeks.

Ashido turned to see Momo's face then realization struck her which also made her gasp. "IT'S IID-"

Momo had to slap her hand over Ashido's mouth and pull her over to the side ofof her desk so she could whisper yell to her. "Okay yes its Tenya, but I am begging you, please don't tell him!"

Ashido smiles and nods. "fine, I won't tell him but you guys would look so cute together! plus I didn't know you thought about him THAT way~" Ashido smirks remembering what she heard Momo say when she first walked in.

Momo merely blushed dark and looked extremely embarrassed. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought about what Iida looked like naked or if they were just plain and simple having sex. She was a also a teenager with all kinds of hormones going on inside her making her kinda pervy.

"ya know... Hagakure and I snuck into the boys' locker room after the sparring matches last week~ and we took pictures~" Ashido grins more seeing Momo's reaction.

Momo blushed so much that all the blood in her body was probably in her head "y-y-y-y-y-y-you h-ha-have pictures o-of them naked?"

"yup~" Ashido grins proudly and pulls out her phone to show Momo the proof "the one's I have pictures of aaaarrrre.. Sero, skrawny, Aoyama, skrawny, Tokoyami, skrawny"

"Do you have a picture of you know who?" Momo held Ashido's shoulders as she looked into her eyes while blushing and had a look of hope/desperation in her eyes.

Ashido smirks and nods "oh yeah... and he is ripped~" she glances at Iida who was reviewing notes "he's smart, handsome, buff, and has got one big... well... you know~" she smirks at Momo's ever growing blush "he's like the total package... if you don't scoop him up then I'm sure that girl from the support course will" she puts her hand on Momo's shoulder "I'm rooting for you two" Ashido grins while also giving Momo a thumbs up before going across the room to her desk.

Momo smiles a bit at Ashido's "rooting for them" and heads back to her desk, she then remembered that she had forgotten to ask for the picture. That was until she heard her phone vibrate within her backpack, she checked her phone and saw on the lockscreen that Ashido had texted her and where the message should have been it instead said "1 attachment" Momo looked to Ashido who grinned and winked while giving her the thumbs up.

The rest of the day had been rather uneventful and once Momo had gotten home she immediately went to her room and locked the door. First she finished what homework she had to do so that the rest if the day would be free time for her.

Momo bit her lip and took a deep breath as she contemplated opening the photo.

"I'm gonna do it..."

She first undressed and layed down on her rather large bed naked as she then opened the picture.

Iida was in the shower with his eyes closed as he washed his hair and had water running down his muscular body and down his above average manhood "A-ashido wasn't kidding..." she felt herself getting wetter and wetter as she kept staring at the picture and began moving her hand between her legs.

Iida had noticed all day throughout class that Momo would sometimes glance over to him and then look away while blushing a bit getting flustered. He found it rather odd then came to the conclusion that she must have wanted to talk to him about something but was most likely embarrassed with so many people around and didn't feel comfortable asking him at school. So Iida decided to walk home with Midoriya and Uraraka, finish his homework then go to Momo's house and ask her in person. The Iida and Yaoyorozu famalies were not only two of the most famous family heroes in Japan but also two of the richest, so Tenya knew were they lived due to Tensei sometimes working with a member of the Yaoyorozu family and the two families quickly became friends. Tenya found the Yaoyorozu estate and was greeted happily by one of the butlers who showed him to Momo's room and unlocked the door for him to enter.

Momo had finished what she was doing a long time ago and was currently in the shower which was in the bathroom that connects to her bedroom.

Tenya closed the door and was now alone in the room, he sat on the foot of the bed as he looked at his phone and scrolled through the photo gallery as he waited for Momo to get out of the shower.

Momo stood directly under the water abd began to day dream while in there and even fantasized about Tenya joining her in the shower. She blushes and shuts off the water then dried off as she kept thinking about that picture Ashido took "god... now I'm thinking like that again... I guess it's back to square one..." She said to herself and was getting excited very quickly. She hadn't bothered wrapping a towel around herself since she had locked the door, but she wished she had... at first.

Tenya was greeted to the sight of his deputy class rep naked in all her glory, his brain malfunctioned with his face becoming as red as Bakugo's eyes and his glasses getting completely fogged up.

Momo was blushing just as wildly then shrieked and covered her body in a blanket "What are you doing in here!?"

Tenya fell back on his butt and scrambled backwards until his back was against the wall and covered his eyes with his face as he turned his head away "I'm sorry! I thought you wanted to talk!"

Momo eventually calmed down but not without giving Tenya a slap on his cheek for thinking he was being a pervert.

Tenya sat on the bed with his hand on his now bright pink left cheek which was stinging from the slap delivered by Momo "My apologies for not calling ahead or giving any indication of coming over" he didn't look at the now clothed Momo who sat next to him out of the shame from seeing her naked.

"I-it's okay... I shouldn't have slapped you"

"I deserved it"

Momo was going to argue but didn't feel like she would have had a good enough point for arguing, plus she thought it was karma for seeing him naked.

"So..." Tenya began speaking again "Is there anything you wanted to speak to me about?" he looked at Momo.

"huh? w-what do you mean?"

"well throughout classes today I noticed you occasionally glancing at me like you wanted to talk with me... is everything okay?"

Momo blushed at the thought of Tenya being concerned about her "well... I was... I just had what you said before class on my mind... no one had ever praised me like that before... I... I also never expected it from you... with how little we talk..."

"Well of course I believe all those things about you" Tenya smiles kindly at Momo "I respect you greatly... and I know we don't talk a whole lot but I still believe we're close seeing as how we're the class Presidents and top two students... there's no doubt in my mind that you will be a fantastic hero Momo" he smiles at her more and places his hand on her shoulder.

"Tenya..." Momo smiles softly and hugs him with her arms wrapped around his neck "thank you... and... yes... I have been wanting to talk to you... for a while now actually..." she pulls away from the hug a little so she can look into his dark blue eyes "w-would you... lile to... um... g-go..." she takes a deep shaky breath "would you like to go out with me on Friday!" she shut her eyes and tilted her head down with her hands in her lap.

Tenya was at a loss for words as he stared at Momo then blushes slightly as he fixes his glasses "y-yes... I would... we can go after school..." he jumps a little as his whole body began shaking for a brief moment until he realized he just got a text on his phone, he checked it and saw it was from his mother asking him to come home "oh... it seems I have to go..."

Momo was still a blushing mess from hearing what Tenya's answer was and she stayed like that until she walked him to the front door "well... I'll see you tomorrow..." she bit her lip and right before Tenya closed the door she planted a kiss on his cheek which made him blush just like she had been earlier. Once he was gone Momo ran up to her room, jumped on her bed, squealed like a school girl, then proceeded to call Jirou and tell her about everything that happened.

 **AN: sorry for not updating in a while but ya know how we all have lives outside of reading and making fanfiction, and mine has been pretty busy with school. So I hope you all lile this chapter and the next won't take as long to get written... hopefully**


	3. soulmates from sound

**AN: I can already tell some peeps might not like this ship buuuuuttt it is my story so if you don't like it... the door is right there**

Kyouka was both happy for Momo and depressed at the same time. Sure her best friend has finally got a date with the guy she's been crushing on for the whole school year but... now she couldn't help but feel like she was being left all alone. She sighed and after talking with Momo she went back to playing Pokemon Sapphire on her Nintendo ds lite. She always figured that she'd find a nice guy to spend her life with but, she blew that chance out of the water when she told Kaminari he should ask out when he came to her asking for advice on girls. Sure he was pretty stupid and a perv but... actually it's probably for the best, he probably would've cheated on her anyways with another girl that was better looking than her and was nicer to him...

"wow... this girl probably doesn't even exsist and I fucking hate her... ugh..." Kyouka groans and lays back on her bed "god... please... just give me a nice boyfriend... that's all I ask..." she sits back up and then looks to her guitar in the corner. A small smile appears on her face as she used her jacks to bring it over to her without getting up.

xXx

At school the next day Kyouka had just gotten more down in the dumps as she had seen Kaminari chatting up some girls from general studies. Then she just felt like going home and crying her eyes out when she saw Momo and Iida talking and blushing. She really was starting to feel abandoned... so during study hall she just went to the corner alone and started playing Pokemon again.

xXx

Lunch had been no different, Kyouka sat alone in the corner just pushing her food around on her plate with her fork when suddenly her classmate stood in front of her "you wanna sit with us Jirou?" Kyouka looked up and saw it was Shouji.

"huh?" Kyouka looked up at the mountain of a man "o-oh, sure" she gives him a kind of half smile then follows him to the table he was sitting at with his friends.

"you guys cool if she sits with us?" Shouji asked everyone else as he sat back down in his seat. "I don't have a problem it" Satou said as he gave Kyouka a smile then went back to eating his cupcake. "neither do I" Tokoyami said from the corner as he ate sunflower seeds. "It's cool" Ojiro smiles at Kyouka as he used one hand to eat an apple and used his tail to write in order to finish the homework do next class. All eyes turned to Kouda who just blushed slightly and moved the chair that was next to him open for Jirou to sit down in.

"a man of few words, I dig it" Kyouka smiles at Kouda as she sits down and began eating with her jacks picking up the silverware to feed her, she proceeded to fist bump Ojiro from across the table as they had that same advantage with their quirks. She used her hands to play Pokemon on her ds as she was fed via her jacks.

Kouda saw Jirou's ds as she was playing Pokemon Sapphire then he started to smile, he reached in his pocket and pulled out his own ds with his copy of Pokemon Ruby. He tapped Jirou on the shoulder and showed her.

Kyouka looked at Kouda then looked down at what he was holding and then began to smile much more as her eyes widened "aww! no way! I had no idea you played too! that's awesome man, you wanna battle me?" she smiles at her classmate as she pulls out a link cable. Kouda nods as he put the cartridge in and started up the game.

They played all throughout the rest of lunch and even walked through the halls shoulder to shoulder so they could keep playing until they got to class and walked by some of their other classmates.

"so it happened to you too!" Ochako said to Iida while Jirou and Kouda walked past them.

Kouda looks back at them kinda confused as to what they're talking about "don't worry, I'll fill you in later" Kyouka smiles at Kouda who just gets a bit more confused but shrugs it off and smiles a bit looking back at the game.

xXx

On Thursday Kyouka woke up in bed with a groan as she saw the time and date "great... I have barely enough time to get ready... and it's my birthday... ughhhh..." she groans more as she got up and started getting ready for school. She went downstairs and was greeted by her dad smuthering her in one of his typical hugs, which was eventually returned by her. She ate her breakfast, thanked her mom, and said she loves her parents as she walked out the door and headed to school.

xXx

"okay she's coming! everyone hide!" Ashido said as she came into the classroom.

"uhh.. where exactly?" Sero said scratching the top of his head.

"I don't know! just hide she'll be here any second!" Ashido exclaimed as she tried to hide under a desk.

Hagakure simply stripped down naked and Tokoyami hid in the dark corner with Dark Shadow covering him.

"lucky bastards" Kaminari said as he hid behind a chair.

Kyouka entered the classroom and almost had a heart attack as everyone jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE!" as confetti cannons were shot by Shouji and Kirishima.

Everyone talked while eating some cake that Satou made and had fun while Kyouka opened presents and thanked everyone. Ashido even got them a karaoke machine for them to use.

"I'm glad Aizawa-sensei let us take the day off and still use the classroom for Kyouka-chan's birthday" Yaoyorozu said to Iida as they stayed off to the side while eating some cake "yes, It's important for us to take time to rest and relax as well" Iida smiles as he takes another bite of cake.

"WAKE ME UP!" "WAKE ME UP INSIDE!" "CAN'T WAKE UP!" "WAKE ME UP INSIDE!" "SAVE ME!" while Tokoyami and Dark Shadow had a duet, Kyouka went out and got some fresh air. She walked by an almost empty classroom and looked inside, she saw Kouda sitting at a desk alone with a piece of half-eaten cake on the corner of the desk and his laptop on there as well, he put something inside a bag then shut his laptop and put it in his backpack. She knocked on the door as she entered causing him to jump which made Kyouka giggle a bit "hey man, why here all by yourself? why aren't you enjoying the party like everyone else?" she looks at him while smiling a bit and takes a sits on the desk.

Kouda looks at her blushing then looks down while he twiddles his fingers until finally he hands her the bag "h-happy birthday, K-kyouka-chan" he smiles a little at her.

Kyouka blushes slightly as he hands her the bag "o-oh, thanks man, you didn't have to do this" she smiles a bit at him as she pulls out the gift, it was a plushie of her favorite pokemon wismur, and it was hand stitched. Kyouka was speechless as she looks at the plushie and then looks at Kouda "did you make this for me?"

Kouda looks up and nods a bit while blushing and showed her the sewing stuff along with the bandages on his fingers "Kouda..." She hugs him with the plush still in her hand and face in his neck "thank you, I love it..." she kisses his cheek then pulls away and smiles at him.

Kouda was a blushing mess as he tried to process what just happened. Kyouka giggled at his current state.

Meanwhile Yaoyorozu and Satou were watching from the doorway and were smiling seeing their respective best friends possibly forming a relationship.

The moment however was ruined by Kirishima's terrible singing "WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!"

xXx

on Friday after school Yaoyorozu and Iida left to go on their date, Todoroki left to go see his mom, Tsu went to pick up her siblings from school and was accompanied by Uraraka, Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero, and Ashido went to go bug the hell out of Bakugo, Midoriya and Mineta rushed down to Tatooine station because apparently Mt. lady was fighting a villian but... they probably went for sperate reasons... Shouji, Ojiro and Hagakure went to the gym, Sato and Tokoyami went to the store to buy some food, and... Kyouka was left alone... not sure what to do, that was until Kouda tapped her on the soulder "hm? oh hey Kouda! what's up?" she asked him with a smile on her face "w-well... wanna hang out?" he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly while looking at her.

"hell yeah! I don't have anything else going on" she smiles at him as they walk out of the classroom together. They walked to a park not too far from Kyouka's house and they sat under a tree with a lot of shade. They ended up playing pokemon for a while and named some of their pokemon after their classmates. After two or three hours Kyouka ran over to her house real quick and came back with her guitar and also a few snacks and sodas. Kyouka played some songs on the guitar and actually got Kouda to sing "You touch these tired eyes of mine and map my face out line by line, and somehow growing old feels fine. I listem close for I'm not smart, you wrap your thoughts in works of art, And they're hanging on the walls of my heart. I may not have the softest touch, I may not say the words as such, and though I may not look like much, I'm yours. And though my edges may be rough, and never feel like I'm quite enough. It may not seem like very much, but I'm yours." Kouda looked at Jirou in the eyes while blushing and she looked back at him. Slowly they both leaned forward and met eachother halfway and though the kiss may not have been perfect, they didn't care.

Jirou woke up and saw she fell asleep next to Kouda under the shady tree with her guitar and some empty chip bags and soda cans were also around them, she simply laid back down with her head on Kouda's chest and held his hand with her own then fell asleep with a smile on her face. Kouda smiled in his sleep and wrapped his free arm around Jirou as they slept under the tree.

A crow had been watching Kouda and Jirou the whole time then flew a while all the way to Tokoyami's house, it landed on the window sill and pecked against the glass until Tokoyami opened it. "yeah?" "caw! caw! caw!" "well it's about damn time those two got together!"


End file.
